minecraft_designerfandomcom-20200215-history
A Knight's Tale/Quests
Here's a list of all the quests in A Knight's Tale. Main Quest Getting Started How to start? You'll start the game at the entrance of Castle Summerwind,just go to the back of th castle and into the room to your left,King William will be waiting there,just talk to him and you'll start the quest,he'll say that he heard of a treasure somewhere in Baniel and he wants you to find it. Objectives: Talk to Joe. He'll tell you Joe(he guard to his left) wants something,go talk to Joe,he'll say there's a contract on a troll camp spotted in the Darkwater Woods,to prove your honuor you need to go and kill the leader of Troll Tower. Kill the leader of Troll Tower. Go to Darkwater Woods and kill the troll leader. Go back to Joe. Go back to Joe and claim your reward of 10 emeralds. Return to the king. Return to King William to end the quest. Side Quests A Little Thievery How to start? When leaving the castle to head to Darkwater Woods you can find a crying boy(Timmy) next to the gate,talk to the kid to start the quest.He'll say that a thief stole an jem that he found. Objectives: Find the thief. Go to Darkwater Creek to find the thief who stole Timmy's jem,you can find him somewhere near the gate. (Optional:Kill him) (Optional:Arrest him) You can either tell the thief to come with you to Summerwind Dungeon,or kill him and loot his stuff. Return to Timmy. Return the jem to Timmy,and he'll give you a reward of 5 emeralds. After completing this quest Timmy will return to his home in Darkwater Creek.Category:A Knight's TaleCategory:ListsCategory:Quests Summerwind Has Spiders How to start? Go talk to Joe and he'll say he heard that Spiders are hiding in Summerwind Dungeon. Objectives: Go check on the dungeon guards. Go and check if the guards are all right,they'll tell you that they've seen a spider as big as them somewhere deep in the dungeon. Kill the spiders(0/5 Killed) You need to kill all 5 spiders and go back to Joe. Return to Joe. When returned,Joe will give you a reward of 10 emeralds. The Mysterious Prisoner How to start? Go to the guards in Summerwind Dungeon,they'll tell you that te new prisoner Crie was one of the 3 people who ambushed King William's carriage when he was driving to Raythem for some official buisness. Objectives: Go check on Crie. He'll ask if you want to make some money,however he won't say anything else. Go back to the guards. Tell them that Crie was acting very mysterious.They'll say that that's weird as he's normally angry. In Progress Bounty:Rock Golem How to start? Go talk to Frank,he'll tell you that there's a bounty on a Rock Golem spotted near Twinkle's Shop,he'll give you the bounty. Objectives Defeat the Rock Golem. Go to Twinkle's Shop and defeat the Rock Golem. Claim your reward. Go back to Frank and claim your reward of 20 emeralds.